Syrena Mare
Syrena Mare is a S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and a temporary member of Team Natsu. Syrena is famous for her usage of Ocean Magic, as well as for her beauty and strength. She is also good in singing and swimming. She is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Today she is in a relationship with Gray Fullbuster. Syrena also called Daughter of Poseidon, is a member of the Mare-Konzern. She also consideres as the strongest Ocean Magic Mage. 'Appearance' Debut Outfit= |-|Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= | Syrena is a slim young woman who has long, blonde hair with a blue dip dye and large crystal blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her Hair reaches down to the middle of her back, two long strands of hair frame her face, which is soft in shape with full lips. She has a supermodel figure but is at the same time sporty with big breasts, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. Syrena's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. She loves to hear Music and singing in the Guild. Sometimes she gets the Headphones from her brother. She loves jogging pants and Hoodies. Her blue Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her stomach. Syrena is widely known for her strength and beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and Ace. She has posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is described to be rather cute and pretty. Master Bob from Blue Pegasus says often that she would be a matches to his guild: Pretty and strong. Syrena often wears jewellery. Since she can use Ocean Magic she has a special connection to crystals. Her Crystals are allways blue or aquamarin. Normaly she wears a Necklace with a Crystal. Additionally, Syrena does not consistently wear the same outfit. But you see her often with a bag and her Weapon. 'Personality' Syrena is a kind but strictly person. She is good in making friends and has no problem to speak to other people. Syrena is a Mage with conviction, and her personality is strongly influenced by the experiences of her childhood and the subsequent handling of her friends. Since her encounter with a black Mage she vowed not to become a cold-hearted mage who fights only for his mission, but she will stand up for her friends and her Guild. Syrena's big goal is, later to become Master. She gives everything over again when she comes to her goal a little bit closer. Syrena has a special gift. All people who meet her, have a short time to be fully trust her. One reason for this could be that Syrena could understand the pain of other very well, because of her own childhood. So Syrena has managed to make friends for life. For Syrena, who had no real friends in her childhood, because of the hard childhood in the laboratory, are friendships very important. In addition to her great desire, later to become Master, they are another driving force for her efforts. Syrena stands up for what she promises and is even willing to risk her life to fighting for her beliefs on the line. She is a clever and kind person. Aside from her interest in crystal-research and make friends, she also likes swimming, drawing and drinking with Cana. Her favorite colors are blue, white and black. Syrena shows her talent to play guitar in the guild. According to others in the guild Syrena is "cool, strong and beautiful". Syrena's Edolas counterpart says that Syrena is scary and strong, but kind at the same time. She can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Syrena is also very determined to protect her comrades. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. She is also very intelligent and in a very good strategist. She has a special connection to the Water. Syrena swims very well and can't really without water. That brings her the Name "Goddess of Water". 'Magic and Abilities' Ocean Magic '''is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes of Water', '''Molding Magic' and Healing *'Water:' Syrena can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. **'Giant Wave: '''Syrena creates a giant Wave to attack. **'Riding Wave:' The User create a big Wave to travel on the Ocean. **'Water Bubles:' With this Spell Syrena create Water bubles. With them she can catch her enemies, travel around or fill them with something. **'Mystic Fog:' With tis Spell Syrena creates Fog to restrict the view of her opponents. **'Water Strike: This Spell raises a fontaine of water to the opponent. **'''Water Surge: this claim shoots a rotating beam at the enemy. *'Healing :' Since she can use Ocean Magic she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. **'Wound Closure:' With this Syrena can close open wounds. When the wounds are poisoned they can not close it. **'Blood Renewal: '''With this spell can renew the blood of friends and herself, though much has been lost. However, she must suck her own blood or that of another one to activate the Spell. **'Revival:' this Spell is created by Syrena. She uses her Blood and Magic Power to revive someone else. The heavier the wonders of the dead person had, the more Syrena have to sacrifice and could even die in the process. *'Molding Magic:' Syrena can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for ' her to stand on, and water constructs. **'Ice Armor: '''This Spell allows Syrena to cover her skin with a thin sheet of Ice that improves her defence against physical attacks. This armor can also aid Syrena to perform stronger physical attacks. The Ice is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. **'Hexagonal Snowflake: Syrena creates several Ice snowflakes and launches them at the opponent. The snowflakes are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade. **'Giant Crystal Snowflake:' Syrena creates a giant crystal snowflake and throws it at the enemy. Its very sharp. **'Hexagonal Snowflakes: Wild Dance:' Syrena throws a vast amount of Ice snowflakes at her opponent. She can use a more advanced form of the attack where ice particles surround her and condense into numerous nowflakes. **'Telescope Technique:' A technique that uses a crystal balls to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Syrena is very skilled in the use of Transformation Magic. She has been shown capable of transforming separate parts of her body instead of it all, and she is able to perform Basic'and '''Intermediate'with ease. '''Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Syrena is capable of creating a Thought Projection of herself, and is very skilled at doing so. Her projection is able to don an attire different from Syrena's own. Requip (換装 Kansō): It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap her weapons. Syrena can use it Basic to change her Weapon to her Sword, Scythe, Whip, Trident or staff. Unison Raid : A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Syrena has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future. Keen Intellect: Despite her seemingly absent-minded personality, Syrena has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. She was able to understand how the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II's spell, Abyss Break, worked after observing it for just a short moment. Immense Magic Power: '''As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Syrena possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. '''Enhanced Strength: Syrena was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Magic. 'Equipment' *'Lacrima:' (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima) is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land and Edolas. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes. **'Communications Lacrima Crystal:' The most commonly used Lacrima which is shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate with others. **'Explosive Lacrima:' A type of Lacrima that explodes. **'Movie Lacrima:' It allows the user to watch movies in the air *'Magic Headphones:' Syrena is wearing sometimes Magic Headphones on her ears, which allows her to store music in a Magic Database and listen to it as she wishes. Her model is a Lacrima Model. This headphones are wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. *'Gale-Force Reading Glasses: '''Syrena, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate . Her specific model of Gale-Force Reading Glasses are Model 64x, something which lets her read books 64 times faster. *'Light Pen:' Syrena possesses this specific type of pen, which she uses to rewrite runes and write in the Air. 'Weaknesses' *'Darkness: Syrena is very afraid in the darkness and can not think clearly when it is too dark *'''Close combat: Syrena tries to hold their opponents in more distance to attack from afar. Therefore, she is often not very good in close combats *'Slow:' The Ocean Magic is not very fast, so Syrena need more time to create things. After the secound origin release from Ultear, she is faster in creating water objects. 'Timeline' January X767: Syrena was born *'X769: '''Syrena grows up *'X771: Syrena was taken by Black Diamond ::: Black Diamond try the first experiment with Syrena *'X772: '''Syrena was in the Basement ::: More Experiments *'X776: 'Syrena's escape Syrena was found by Samy *'X777: 'Syrena can activate her Magic the first time Syrena goes with Samy on her first Mission *'X783: 'Syrena become S-Class Mage (16 years old) *'X784: Story begins 'Trivia' *oOAquaDreamOo gave Syrena her name when she was watching "Pirates of the Karibian" *Presumably, she joined the guild on August 5 *If she were to compare herself to an animal, Syrena would have considered herself to be a *Her ideal type is an assertive man. *Syrena's favorite food is Salad. *Syrena ranked first in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females at that time. *Syrena is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a reader poll and story event that took place during the Fighting Festival arc. *She is seen smoking in the first few times. *Syrena stated that ever since she bears the mark of Fairy Tail, she had never lost to the same opponent twice. *She's good at cooking. *Syrena has two scars on her back *She can use Requip to chance her few Weapons. *Syrena can fight under water really good. *She don't heal often persons, cause the forgot that she is able to do this. Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:OOAquaDreamOo Category:Fairy Tail Members